


Come In To My Parlor . . .

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was his name again?  Oh yeah, Kris.  Kris with a ‘k’, and Adam had loved the way it had sounded on his tongue when he’d repeated it.  Not as much as he’d loved hearing it from Kris’ mouth, spoken in that sweet as honey southern accent that had done all sorts of interesting things to Adam’s insides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come In To My Parlor . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss. Add this to the number of tongue-diving fic that have hit the internet since that fateful night. *g*
> 
> Written: September 28, 2010

Once Adam spotted the man in the audience, right there in the front row, he couldn’t stop looking for him. It was his fault Adam was in the state he was in, anyway. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Kris. Kris with a ‘k’, and Adam had loved the way it had sounded on his tongue when he’d repeated it. Not as much as he’d loved hearing it from Kris’ mouth, spoken in that sweet as honey southern accent that had done all sorts of interesting things to Adam’s insides.

Kris had been at the meet and greet hosted by the local radio station that afternoon. Adam had noticed him almost immediately, with his crazy brown hair, and hazel eyes that seemed to look right into Adam’s soul. Adam was used to feeling like a bug under a microscope, with all the media and fan attention he was getting lately, but Kris’ eyes followed him with an interest that didn’t feel invasive. His gaze offered something that, even though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, Adam wanted nothing more than to accept.

All that in a moment, Adam thought as he let his gaze move over the rest of his fans at the gathering, smiling and waving to them. He sat on the couch beside the DJ and accepted the microphone she handed him, then prepared himself to answer questions from his fans.

Adam had loved the way that Kris had squirmed under everyone’s scrutiny when he’d reluctantly raised his hand after the DJ had chosen his question and said, “This one’s from Kris, with a ‘k’. Where are you, Kris?”

The question had been whether Adam had any plans to learn how to play an instrument, but Adam had turned it around and asked Kris if he played. Kris had fidgeted adorably at the attention and admitted that he played guitar and piano (and in an even quieter voice, viola).

Adam had laughed and said, “You know, I’ve actually tried to learn both guitar and piano, but I didn’t have the patience for it. Maybe I need a better teacher,” he’d added in a sultry voice that left very little to anyone’s imagination.

The audience laughed at Adam’s outrageous comment. Kris’ eyes went wide, and then he laughed, too. If that sexy southern accent was the icing on the cake, then the way Kris with a ‘k’ blushed a pretty shade of pink was the cherry on top.

The meet and greet had moved forward. Adam leaned back on the couch and settled one ankle on the other knee, and answered more fan-submitted questions, but part of his attention remained on Kris. It didn’t hurt that he was the prettiest boy in the room.

Adam had lost track of Kris during the chaos of the autograph session until he looked up and Kris was standing right there in front of him, shifting from foot to foot. Adam let his gaze slide down Kris’ body, pausing at his hips before moving back up to meet Kris’ eyes. Kris lowered his gaze in a self-conscious gesture, but not before Adam saw that his eyes held a hint of challenge.

Adam loved a challenge.

“Kris with a ‘k’, right?” Adam said, giving Kris his most predatory smile.

“Um, yeah,” Kris said, shifting those sweet hips and looking at Adam with eyes that said he wanted Adam to capture him and drag him back to his cave and do all sorts of naughty things to him.

Or that could’ve been wishful thinking on Adam’s part. But he didn’t think so. He was pretty good at reading his prey.

Adam signed the CD insert Kris held out. Kris thanked him politely (which only made Adam wonder what it would take to make Kris lose his southern bred manners), but Adam stopped him before he could leave the table. He slid a promotional shot off the pile of photos and scribbled on it. Kris thanked him again when Adam handed the signed photo to him, and then stepped out of line. Adam watched him walk away, and smiled when Kris stumbled after reading the words Adam had written.

 _Bet we could teach each other a lot. Adam Lambert_

  
Adam turned his attention to the next fan in line, and almost succeeded in forgetting about the adorable Kris with a ‘k’ for the next few minutes.

The way they had his fans line up to get their photos taken with him meant that Adam could see Kris long before he got to speak with him again. Adam didn’t bother with subtlety, so Kris caught him looking a few times. By the time Kris stepped up next to Adam, he was both flushed and flustered.

“Hey again,” Adam said as he took the opportunity that had been handed to him on a silver platter and slipped his arm around Kris and pulled him close.

“Hi,” Kris squeaked as he was pressed up tight against Adam’s side, his arm flailing before landing on Adam’s back.

“You gonna be at the concert tonight?” Adam asked, looking down at the pretty boy tucked under his arm.

“Of course!” Kris said, then looked chagrined at his own excitement.

The photographer snapped their photo and then Kris was led away. Adam thought it was the story of his life to meet a guy who was just his type, only to have him dragged away before he had a chance to get to know him. Or sneak him into the bathroom to see just how far down that flush went.

~*~*~*~

Adam had stayed on the bus until the meet and greet right before the concert. A handful of lucky listeners had won backstage passes and a chance to meet him before the show from the same radio station that had held the meet and greet that afternoon. His PA, Ginny and Dale, his bus driver slash bodyguard, walked at his side as they made the trek from the bus to the venue. Adam smiled and waved at fans who were waiting in line to see the show.

This meet and greet was even more intimate than the one that afternoon had been (only six passes had been handed out), and as soon as he was led into the room and introduced to the winners, Adam’s eyes were immediately drawn to the third person in line. Kris. Adam had to force himself to pay attention to his other fans, which was difficult when his eyes kept wandering back to Kris.

When it was finally Kris’ turn, Adam smiled and held out his arms. “Kris with a ‘k’!”

A laugh burst out of Kris, but he stepped up to Adam and let himself be enfolded in his arms. Adam had to lean down a little to manage it, but it as well worth it, especially when Kris slid his arms around Adam and hugged him back.

“Do you secretly own the radio station?” Adam teased.

Kris laughed again, and Adam thought it was adorable the way his face scrunched up. “No,” he said, shaking his head, then leaned close to Adam and whispered, “But my cousin works there. Shh, don’t tell.”

“I won’t tell a soul,” Adam whispered back, then added, “I’m just a little bit surprised that you’d work the system like that, and impressed; you look like such a _good_ boy, Kris with a ‘k’.”

Kris blushed again, and Adam decided that he liked that look on him. Adam had spent the entire five minutes that he had with Kris flirting with him. He kept one arm around Kris and took his hand in the other, stroking his thumb over the calluses Kris had earned from playing guitar.

“You ever teach anyone how to play?” Adam asked.

Kris squirmed (remembering Adam’s words from earlier, he hoped) and shook his head ‘no’. “I taught myself,” he said, shrugging, “if that counts.”

“It totally counts! I bet you’d be an awesome teacher,” Adam said.

He’d meant it sincerely, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be sorry that Kris might have taken it differently when he heard Kris’ sharp inhalation.

When their time was up Adam had squeezed Kris’ hip and said, “I’ll see you later,” even though he knew it was little more than wishful thinking.

And now there Kris was, standing so close to the stage that Adam could reach down and touch him.

Adam was still in an aroused state from their previous encounters (he’d considered taking care of it himself after the meet and greet, but he’d decided to save it and use that energy for the show), and seeing that tight little body shaking those sweet hips right there in front of him was like a match to dry tinder.

Adam caught Kris’ eyes a couple of times and gave a few extra rolls of his hips as he strutted along that side of the stage. Cameras and video recorders followed his every move, and Adam knew that most of them were trained on his crotch where there was no hiding his arousal, even if he’d wanted to.

Finally it became too much, the adrenaline pumping through his veins combined with Adam’s inability to resist *that much* temptation. During a break in the song Adam jumped into the crowd. Adam ignored the deafening screams and hands reaching for him, his focus on one person. As he pushed past two people, and then reached past a third to curl his fingers into Kris’ damp t-shirt and drag him close, Adam thought maybe he could have timed his leap better.

Kris’ eyes widened when Adam reached for him, but he didn’t resist when Adam manhandled him closer, nor did he hesitate to part his lips to Adam’s demand for entry. The kiss was over much too soon for Adam’s liking, and he wished for just a moment that he could forget about the rest of the concert and concentrate on plundering Kris’ mouth, and then ravaging the rest of him.

Adam had energy to burn after that kiss, and he was flying high the remainder of the show. Every time Adam’s gaze fell on Kris, Kris was licking his lips, and even from the stage they looked swollen. Adam’s cock filled a little bit more with every swipe of Kris’ tongue, and Adam couldn’t help himself imagining those lips wrapped around him.

While he waited backstage for the encore, Adam pointed Kris (“that cute boy I kissed”) out to Dale. “Bring him backstage when we’re done.”

~*~*~*~

Adam was still removing his makeup when the door opened behind him. He watched Kris’ reflection as he walked into the dressing room and looked around curiously.

“Hi again,” Adam said, and Kris’ head jerked around.

“Um, hi.”

“I just wanted to get some of this makeup off.”

Kris just nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Adam smiled; he really was quite adorable.

“You _can_ come in,” Adam said.

Adam rose from his seat in front of the mirror as Kris took a step further into the room. Adam tugged on the front of his vest and pulled open the velcro closures.

Kris’ eyes went wide. “What are you doing?”

“Getting out of my stage clothes,” Adam said casually, as if he wasn’t planning on putting on a show for Kris, and then getting Kris out of his clothes.

Adam peeled the vest off and tossed it aside, then reached for a towel to wipe the sweat off his arms and chest. When he looked at Kris, his eyes had strayed lower, following the trail of hair to Adam’s waistband.

“Do my back?” Adam said, and Kris’ gaze jumped back up to Adam’s face.

Before Kris could apologize, or do whatever he was planning to do, like run away, Adam tossed the towel to him and turned his back. Adam watched in the mirror as Kris studied the towel in his hands, and then Adam’s back.

Kris reached out slowly and touched the towel to Adam’s skin.

“Thanks,” Adam said as Kris gently drew the towel down his back.

“You’re welcome,” Kris said, concentrating very hard on the task Adam had set him.

When he judged himself sufficiently dried off and the towel was at his lower back, Adam turned around. The towel and Kris’ gaze slid around his body to land on his stomach. Kris froze. Adam raised his hand and covered Kris’.

Adam pushed the towel and Kris’ hand up his chest, and Kris’ eyes followed the movement. His mouth dropped open and he licked his lips.

Adam lifted Kris’ hand and took the towel from him, then set Kris’ hand back down so it as pressed directly against his skin. Adam moved Kris’ hand so that it covered his pec. Kris’ fingers flexed, inadvertently stroking across a nipple.

Adam groaned at the feather light touch.

“Adam.”

Adam used Kris’ hand to tug him forward, and then dropped the towel so he could curl that hand around the back of Kris’ neck and draw him into a kiss. Kris’ free hand dropped to Adam’s waist and his fingers curled against Adam’s bare skin before his thumb slid beneath Adam’s waistband.

Adam suckled on Kris’ bottom lip, and then licked his way into Kris’ mouth. Kris opened to Adam and their tongues met. Adam let go of Kris’ hand and clamped his own hand on Kris’ ass. He dragged Kris closer until they were pressed against one another, erections digging into each other.

Kris moaned into Adam’s mouth at the contact, and Adam deepened the kiss. Kris pushed against Adam, as if it was even possible for them to get any closer.

Adam broke the kiss so they could breathe. He panted against Kris’ skin as he mouthed kisses along his jaw, and then down his neck. Kris made a raspy sound and tipped his head back, exposing his throat. Adam growled at the unconsciously submissive gesture and closed his teeth on the sensitive skin. Kris groaned, his fingers flexing convulsively against Adam’s chest and side.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you,” Adam admitted roughly.

Kris whimpered as he slid his arm around Adam’s waist and rocked his hips into him. Kris splayed his hand across Adam’s back and lifted his leg, sliding his knee along the outside of Adam’s thigh as if he wanted to climb him.

Which Adam thought was an awesome idea. Adam lifted Kris off his feet. Kris got one leg wrapped around Adam’s hip and his arm around Adam’s shoulder. Adam turned and took a step towards the counter. He leaned down and swept his arm across the surface, sending makeup and hair products sailing.

Adam set Kris onto the now empty counter. He clamped his hand on the back of Kris’ thigh and dragged his ass to the edge of the counter and ground down against him. Kris whined against Adam’s throat, then wrapped his legs around Adam’s hips and pushed up against him.

Adam braced his free hand on the mirror and took Kris’ mouth with his own. Kris got both arms around Adam’s neck and molded himself to Adam’s body. Adam slid his hand up over Kris’ hip and slipped it beneath his t-shirt. He splayed his fingers across Kris’ lower back and urged him to move against him.

Adam bore Kris back until his head was cushioned on Adam’s hand. Adam rubbed himself against Kris as he worked his fingers beneath the waistband of Kris’ jeans. They’d been snug enough before to show off Kris’ delectable hips and thighs, and Adam bet they were even tighter now. He should really take those off, Adam thought.

“Yeah, okay,” Kris said breathlessly.

Kris let go of Adam with one hand and shoved it between them, fingers scrabbling at his fly. Adam mouthed at Kris’ throat as he shoved Kris’ t-shirt up.

“Yeah, baby, get those off, wanna see you.”

Kris made an impatient sound and let go of Adam with his other hand so he could use both to get his jeans unfastened. Adam slid his hand around Kris’ side to his chest and thumbed his nipple. Kris jerked against Adam and mewled, so Adam did it again. Kris swore, and his fingers moved even more frantically between them.

Kris gave a huge sigh when he finally got his fly undone, immediately followed by a sharp gasp when Adam pinched his nipple. Kris arched his back and wriggled his hips against Adam.

Adam growled, “Shirt. Off.”

Kris moved to comply, and Adam slid his hand down Kris’ ribs, around his hip and into the back of his loosened jeans. Kris still had his t-shirt looped around one arm when he encircled Adam’s neck and lifted himself off the table, bringing their bared chests together. Adam’s hand slid deeper into Kris’ jeans and he cupped Kris’ bottom. Kris squirmed against Adam when Adam’s finger slipped between his cheeks.

Adam gave Kris’ hole an experimental rub through his briefs, and Kris made a strangled sound deep in his throat as he wiggled against Adam. Adam rubbed him again and Kris begged, “Adam, please.”

Adam shoved his hand down Kris’ briefs. He was still hot and damp from the concert, and the sweat eased the way between Kris’ cheeks. Adam circled Kris’ hole, turned on by the noises Kris made as he continued to move against him.

“This what you need, baby?” Adam said as he pressed his finger against Kris’ hole.

Kris gurgled something against Adam’s ear, and then he bit it.

“Ow, you little shit,” Adam laughed, but he gave Kris what he wanted.

Adam pushed the tip of his finger inside Kris, and Kris gave a little mewl of satisfaction as he opened around it. Kris was so tight, even as he relaxed and allowed Adam’s finger to slide deeper. Adam pulled his finger out and Kris groaned in disappointment.

“Pants,” Adam said, pulling his hand out of Kris’ jeans and pushing at the waistband.

Kris shook his t-shirt off his arm and reached back, helping Adam. He grunted in frustration, then leaned back, bracing his shoulders against the mirror.

Adam ducked his head and licked Kris’ nipple. Kris jerked and moaned at the touch, but he refused to be distracted. He let go of Adam and used both hands to shove his jeans and briefs down. When they were past his ass, he loosened the hold his legs had on Adam’s hips and pushed them down his thighs.

Adam sucked on the hard nub he’d been teasing with his fingers, and worried it with his teeth. As soon as his hands were free Kris slid them over Adam’s shoulders and into his hair. He cupped the back of Adam’s head and arched his back as he encouraged Adam to work his nipple.

Adam dragged his hand over Kris’ hip, teasing the sensitive strip of skin between thigh and groin as he purposely skirted past Kris’ cock. Adam raised his eyes to watch Kris’ face as he slipped his hand between Kris’ thighs, taking the time to gently squeeze his balls and rub the strip of skin behind them before finding his hole once more.

Kris’ eyelids fell closed and his mouth dropped open as Adam circled his hole with maddeningly teasing strokes. He issued a soft exhalation when Adam finally pushed his finger inside him again.

Adam released Kris’ nipple and sucked a path down his chest and belly to the thatch of hair at his groin. Kris’ cock bumped against Adam’s face and left a trail of pre-come on his cheek. Adam licked up the length of Kris’ cock as he wiggled his finger in deeper. He lapped at the leaking tip, then took the head into his mouth when he found the spongy nub inside Kris and rubbed his finger over it.

Kris didn’t last long. Shoulders squeaking against the mirror, Kris held Adam’s head as he thrust into Adam’s mouth and worked himself onto Adam’s finger. He keened as he got closer, and then he went silent and still as he pulled a warning in Adam’s hair.

Adam stroked Kris’ sweet spot as Kris pulsed on his tongue, forcing him to give Adam everything he had, and more. Adam sucked and licked until he’d swallowed every last drop of it.

When Adam released him and eased his finger out of him, Kris slumped into a boneless heap on the counter. Adam got himself out of the tangle of Kris’ legs, then lifted him up and turned him around before bending him over the counter.

Kris grumbled something as he was moved, but he was still caught in the afterglow and allowed Adam’s manhandling without further complaint. Once he was positioned just the way Adam wanted him, Adam stroked both hands over the tempting curves of Kris’ ass, and then spread his cheeks. Adam saw the flush creep up Kris’ neck as Adam gazed upon his most intimate spot, and yet his dark eyes begged Adam for something he wondered if even Kris could put words to.

Adam pushed his finger back inside Kris just to see the way his face went all slack and his entire body shuddered. Adam pressed his finger in further and found the spot that brought a rough groan from deep in Kris’ throat. As Kris pushed back helplessly on Adam’s finger, Adam wondered how he’d managed to get so lucky.

Adam carefully withdrew his finger, despite Kris’ moan of protest. He shoved his pants down and pressed against Kris. Adam groaned as his cock slid along the cleft between Kris’ cheeks. He bent over Kris’ back and closed his teeth on Kris’ neck as he thrust against him. Kris whined and tipped his head back, opening himself to Adam’s mouth.

Adam pulled Kris up and slid a hand around his chest. He teased an already sensitive nipple and sucked his mark onto Kris’ neck as he rocked his hips into Kris. Kris was already spent, but Adam couldn’t resist dragging a reaction out of him. The noises he made as Adam touched him were such a turn on, and Adam wanted to hear more.

Adam turned Kris’ head and captured his lips, taking those sweet sounds into his mouth. Kris braced one hand on the counter to keep Adam’s thrusts from shoving him through it, and reached back to wrap his other arm around Adam’s neck.

Adam bit at Kris’ lips and licked into his mouth as he pushed into the sweet curve of Kris’ lower back. Their tongues danced until Adam had to break the kiss so he could pant through the excruciatingly pleasurable build up of pressure in his balls. Kris caressed Adam’s lips with his tongue, and then bit the bottom one. Adam groaned and pushed one last time against Kris before spilling all over his back.

Adam nipped Kris’ tongue (part retaliation, partly to hear the sound Kris made in response), despite every part of him being focused on the sensations erupting out of his cock and crashing over his body. When he’d emptied himself between them, Adam let his weight rest against Kris, who somehow managed to hold them both up.

Adam blindly rubbed his nose against Kris’ neck. He loved the way Kris smelled. And the sound he made when Adam sucked on the sensitive skin there.

“I wanna keep you,” Adam mumbled.

Kris’ laugh was a little breathless. “You can’t keep me,” he said, but he sounded like he might want Adam to, which made Adam even more inclined to do so.

“Why not?” Adam whined.

He knew he was pouting even before Kris chuckled and said, “I have to go to work tomorrow.”

“Call in sick!” Adam said, as if it was the most brilliant idea he’d ever had.

“I can’t call in sick,” Kris said patiently, as if speaking to a two-year old. “They rely on me, and besides, I need the money.”

“ _I_ could pay you,” Adam said, as brilliant idea number two struck.

Kris’ eyes went wide and it looked like he was biting back a laugh. “I think that’s illegal.”

Adam laughed when he realized what he’d implied. “Not for that! You’d give that to me for free,” he said against Kris’ neck, and Kris shuddered. “I’d pay you for something else, for . . . .” Adam had to think fast. “For teaching me how to play guitar!” he said triumphantly.

Kris chuckled again, then pushed back against Adam uncomfortably. “Adam, the counter . . . .”

“Oh god, sorry,” Adam said, lifting himself off Kris’ back with a squelch and pulling Kris away from the counter. “Let me get a towel,” he said when he saw the mess he’d left on Kris’ back. He grabbed the nearest towel and wiped Kris off, and then himself.

Adam pulled his pants back up, then sat down and tugged his boots off. He caught Kris’ eyes when he stood and pushed his pants back down again. “I really do need to get out of these,” he said.

Kris nodded, but blushed and looked away as he pulled his own jeans and briefs up. Adam thought it was cute that Kris could still be self-conscious after what they’d just done. And he was sorry to see all that bare skin get covered. But if he had his way, he was going to get to see it again very soon.

“God, I’m starving,” Adam said as he stepped into his jeans. “You hungry? We have leftovers on the bus. Cheesecake Factory delivered earlier. There’s a burrito thing, tortilla chips, chicken something or other . . . .”

“Chicken?” Kris said, head coming up and eyes shining with interest.

Adam hid his smile behind the t-shirt he dragged over his head. Adam checked his hair in the mirror, then slipped his flip flops on. He grabbed Kris’ hand and pulled him towards the door.

If Kris didn’t agree to quit his job and work for Adam, and if bribery with chicken and other food stuffs didn’t work, Adam figured he could always just kidnap him. How long would it take for that Stockholm Syndrome thing to kick in, anyway? And would blow jobs speed it along? Adam wondered.

The End


End file.
